


Joey and Sammy Backstory

by MetallicHeart



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Backstory, M/M, My fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetallicHeart/pseuds/MetallicHeart
Summary: Joey and Sammy are my biggest OTP and I have this great big detailed story for them. I'm mainly typing this for a friend I said I'd do it for but others can read it too :)





	Joey and Sammy Backstory

To start, personalities. Joey, being tall and blonde and buff, is super charismatic and outgoing. He's not afraid to talk to anyone, no matter how scary they might appear. He's pretty brave (though not as brave as Henry hehe, but still amazingly brave). Next with Sammy, who's shorter and more thin with faded orange hair, is much more quiet, and shy. He's way more given to fear and after things that have happened in his life that have traumatized him, he's a little bit of an insomniac. But Joey is always there to help him sleep! Just need to hug the shy husband to his chest and he sleeps the whole night through, almost! Okay, on to the backstory. Keep in mind I developed this all on my own, so all that you are about to read (and all that you have just read) has come from my brilliant mind!

 

It all starts with the small group of Joey, Sammy, Henry, and fan-made Seymour meeting in high school. Joey up until then was ALWAYS a ladies man... until he saw cloud white-skinned, bright orange haired Sammy Lawrence for the very first time. Immediately his sexuality flipped around, and though Sammy never really thought about his own sexuality, it was love at first sight. Unbeknownst to the other two of the group, Joey and Sammy were practically inseparable, and keeping it in secret so they wouldn't be picked on or messed around with.

Soon the four graduate and Joey rents out an old workshop for them to fix up to later become the fabled Joey Drew Studios. Everyone just sort of accepted making Joey the boss since he was the more outgoing guy, so that's why he's the big boss. Everything was great with this studio getting up off its feet and everyone in the group eager to make a cartoon watching their dream come true... but not all good things last. Now, with everyone being together all the time, Joey's worried that he'll get caught with Sammy. He doesn't want to know what the others think.... so, with a heavy heart, Joey expresses his concerns to Sammy, and ultimately breaks up with him, leaving Sammy in shock, and with a shattered, splintered heart.

As time went by, the two, once perfect for each other, avoided each other at all costs. Sammy almost hated Joey for being so selfish, but unbeknownst to him, Joey was regretting the breakup with all he was. But how could he fix it now?

Now, you all might be sure that ink is gonna play a part in this tragic backstory. Well, it takes up about 50 percent of it. Joey wasn't too concerned with improving the piping in the studio, so of course, ink from the Ink Machine leaks everywhere, especially, in Sammy's enclosed office.

One day, one tragic, fateful day, Sammy was at his desk in his office, working on everyone's soon to be favourite toon, "The Lighter Side of Hell". He was all alone in the workshop that night, no one else was there, not even a mouse. Then, suddenly and all at once without any warning, pipes in the ceilings burst, immediately filling his office with ink. Desperately clawing through the thick black poison, Sammy reached for the pump switch... but he never found it. All the while, he cried out for Joey, crying for help..... but Joey wasn't there, was he?

Soon, being submerged under the ink completely by then, Sammt reached the pump switch, and his office drained out through the bottom, leaving him to lie as a weak black mass on the wooden floor. He looked in a mirror to see what he has now become... the Sammy Lawrence we all know today! And so, to appear less like a monster, Sammy bore the Bendy mask and the Boris overalls, and his from the rest of the coworkers within the workshop, for twenty years to come.

Of course it wasn't long before Joey noticed Sammy's absence, and it wasn't long before Joey found him stowed away in a closet. He couldn't believe his eyes, did this ACTUALLY happen?! Yes, it did, and it's a result of Joey's neglect, abuse, and flat-out ignorance. And he knew it too. And he regretted it so bad.

The twenty years slowly pulled by. Joey tried to be nice and he tried to make things easier for Sammy, but you can guess Sammy wouldn't be a fan of that and would try to avoid him. And he did. Especially on another fateful day...

Twenty long, dreadful, lonely years after Sammy is encased in ink, he starts melting. Just, melting. As he had been in this casing for so long, Sammy had forgotten that he even had a human body.... and he thought he was dying. Joey, for the first time, was there, and he didn't want to make it known to Sammy, but he thought Sammy was dying, too. So, put of pure fear, Sammy makes a run for it, out into the cold night. Joey runs after him, desperately wanting to calm him down in an attempt to make things better for him. As the ink melted off of Sammy, it became unbearably heavy, so heavy that is exhausted him, and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. A sobbing Joey laid down behind Sammy, hugging his body into his own, and apologized again, again, and again.

Around an hour or a little more later, Sammy woke up. A protective arm was around his chest, and he looked at his hand to see.... his hand. His normal hand, his human hand with skin. He looked down and he had his body, the ink had melted away to reveal his now frail, now darker-toned body. And as he couldn't believe it, Joey couldn't either and he hugged Sammy tightly, apologizing in tears for everything. Sammy is still in a little bit of a daze... but this is what he wanted. So he hugs Joey back, and they kiss, a kiss that promises their relationship for the rest of their lives....

The ink accident is why Sammy has trouble sleeping, so laying on Joey and having Joey hold him comfortingly helps him sleep. Also, the ink sticking to his body left large purple bruises all over him, making him insecure to wear a bathing suit, or be naked around Joey. But Joey thinks they're absolutely beautiful, and he really loves them, which surprises Sammy, but gives him a little comfort and reassurance.

 

So ladies and gentleguys, that's the tragic love story of Joey Drew and Sammy Lawrence. I made this all up all by myself so it's not canon. What do you guys think?


End file.
